paxfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Pax
Players should recognize Pax as being the name of the world in RoA. As such, Pax is far younger than Earth, having been formed by the entity known as Four only a few millenniums ago. The true date of creation is yet unknown. The map to the right shows the only known areas of Pax at the point of RoA's start: Desarith (mainland, starting area), Lehaita (north) and Kham'hur (the south-western islands). It is more than likely that in the future, this will be expanded upon. Creationism Before life, there were Two and Four. : Four were peaceful- relatively. They put up with each other in the nothingness in which they all had resided. Of equal age and power, they respected one another and kept to themselves. : However, Two were always at war. One could not bear to exist while the other endured, but at the same time, if one was gone, the other would not have a place nor reason to remain. Halves of a furious whole. The presence of either was in stark contrast with it's hated kin; where the first would bring the freshest light to any space, the second would settle it in a deep and soothing darkness. Each would be broken only by the other. : Time transcended patience, and Four became weary of Two's antics. Not a blink could pass without their existence in constant dismay. Two were getting stronger, as well-- the clashes were becoming blinding, filled with emotions that were even disrupting Four's inner peace. : It had to end. Four conspired. They moved further into nothingness, to a place Two hadn't touched yet. And then, with all their might, Four Became. : Fire, the blazing core, wound itself into a tight ball. Water and Earth settled over their sibling like gentle lovers, sealing the warmth inside. Lastly, Air enclosed all the others, a protector like none other. Joined, their power overthrew that of Two, and dragged them down to the world they had constructed. : Two were torn apart and given names: Dark and Light. Earth molded them cages, Fire trapped their spirits inside. Water gave them senses, Air provided their speech. The four elements of Being had transformed their two warring kin into powerless, tiny creatures. : For a long time, Dark and Light no longer fought. Day by day they faced the humiliation of what they had been degraded into. Fire would erupt a volcano and sear their skin, only for it to grow back painfully. Earth designed creatures with fangs and claws and talons, who would hunt them down mercilessly. : The challenges pushed Light and Dark together once again, but as a driving force of will rather than conflicting ideas. As a team, they took what the others threw at them and saved little pieces of it for themselves. Time went on and their hidden stores grew overwhelming; in a critical moment they unleashed what they had built up and fought back against their kin, beating them down into the core, the land, the ocean, and the sky. : Dark stole pieces of the souls of Fire and Air; Light held bits of Earth and Water. Together they worked together to make creatures known as 'humans' in the same shape they too had once been given. Humans would toil and tarnish the world that Dark and Light were bound to. It was the most they could do to rebel. : Peace could only last so long, of course. The humans began to approach their deities with distaste. Wherever Dark lived, people could not see. In Light's path, creatures could never rest. Both began to argue one another on where they would stay, and at what time. Dark hissed, I am imagination! I allow for dreams in lightless places where the eyes do not need sight. Light scoffed, I am revelation! I bring those who seek truth out of the dark and into reality. : With their new warring came day and night, in which most of their true form was poured into. In the seasons of Fire and Air, night would stretch out longer than day, and for those months covered by Water and Earth, sunlight would reign dominant over the moon.* Eventually there was but small amounts left of them as they had once been; they had left their own marks on each other, but were no longer worthy of the names the elements had once given them. : The people came forth with new titles. Taint and Purity, they said. When Dark asked why its new name was so imperfect, man responded, You have less worth than your counterpart, O Dark. Light gives us the pure light of ability to do as we please. Your presence taints the daylight we use to work, and brings us help only when we need to rest. But alas, resting wastes us. Light is our means of virtue; you, O Dark, are our means of sin! : Smugly, the humans added, But no more must we rely on you two for those foundations. In your hatred you have given us all we need. Night and day supply us fine; we have no need for you. Be gone. : It was upon these words that the humans sealed their own fates. Taint and Purity, newly named, separated away from the people and each other, but only after having left a scar on the lives of those who had insulted them. The best and the worst would Become exactly as they had spoken- true sins and virtues, living up to their namesakes. Born of their fells, in their new lives they would follow those who they had originally turned away from with no other choice. : And as such, the true world of Pax has come to be. Prophecy It was sometime around the middle of the third millennium of our world, Pax, when the beings of Taint and Purity switched their hosts once again, bringing forth a new calendar of Prophecy. That was Year 0. Prophecy Era ~ circa 3696. : 3696 | 0 OTP ............... Beginning of New Prophecy Calendar : 3701 | 5 OTP ............... Halodale is Burned : 3703 | 7 OTP.................First Immortality Revival Epoch* : 3723 | 27 OTP ............. Separation of Taint and Purity : 3774 | 78 OTP ............. Village of Indafell Established : 3860 | 164 OTP ........... Indafell Reaches Town Size : 3898 | 202 OTP ........... Sins and Virtues Part : 3906 | 210 OTP ........... Palace Built; East Desarith Claimed : 3909 | 213 OTP ........... Empire Built; West Desarith Claimed Immortal Era ~ circa 3946. : 3948 | 252 OTP ........... Second Immortality Revival Epoch* : 4074 | 378 OTP ........... Peak Breaks off of Mt. Oru'Zehn : 4133 | 437 OTP ........... Khamman Volcano Erupts : 4137 | 441 OTP ........... All-Out Warring Between Sins & Virtues Begins : 4309 | 613 OTP ........... Third Immortality Revival Epoch* Derelict Era ~ circa 4331. : 4366 | 670 OTP ........... Indafell Reaches City Size : 4404 | 708 OTP ........... Khamman Volcano Pronounced Dormant : 4492 | 796 OTP ........... Fourth Immortality Revival Epoch : 4504 | 812 OTP ........... Recent History Begins *'Immortality Revival Epochs' are the significant periods where many humans died and were resurrected as one of the immortal few. We are still in the Fourth Epoch, as it began less than fifty years ago. Category:Basic Information Category:Content Category:History